


Schoolgirls Aren't All That Submissive

by SPARTAN047



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Monster Girl Encyclopedia - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARTAN047/pseuds/SPARTAN047
Summary: Dark elf dominated schools are not the place to be. You'll learn your place there.





	Schoolgirls Aren't All That Submissive

On request by an anonymous Literotica reader.

_This feedback was sent by: Anonymous_

_Comments:_

_I really enjoy your stories, you put in one of your stories that a boy was being dommed by a dark elf in school. When ever you get a chance can you make story going into more detail about that? A monster girl school would be really amazing._

 

Fetishes: footjob, malesub, femsub, femdom, humiliation, stockings, leather, latex, rough sex, bootlicking, foot fetish, foot worship, ass, ass licking, ass worship, rimjobs, prostate massage, nonconsent/reluctance, incest

 

Tags: monster girl, monster girl encyclopedia, dark elf

 

_NOTE: This is mostly lewd and describes encounters with (female) dark elves (as described by the Monster Girl Encyclopedia) in a dark elf dominated school, as requested by the Anon above. It does have darker fantasies and elements you may not like, including hardcore worshipping and kissing of feet, perky asses, bootlicking, tall dominant mamono, self-denigration, humiliation, group humiliation. You have been warned._

 

‘All bitches, line up in the common room!’ yelled the tallest dark elf, her whip cracking across the floor.

The line of naked students walked forward, stumbling against each other and cursing as their bodies rubbed up against each other. They were both male and female of all shapes and sizes. None were spared in this ordeal of having to serve the dark elves day and night. The dark elves stood over them even in the kitchens, making crude comments or slapping their ‘slaves’ asses and telling them to hurry up. Anyone who stood up for themselves would find themselves dragged off by the leashes all the students were forced to wear when they joined, and taken to a secret room to be used and abused by a bunch of horny, frustrated dark elves. The hornier they got, the more abusive and humiliating they were. The students came out two or three days later, glassy eyed and clearly mindbroken, since they would walk to the kitchen without even being told and start cleaning up every last dirty dish, moaning, ‘Dark elves are superior … we are inferior beings made to serve them … we love them more than anything else … and we want their whips cracking across our bare backs and asses …’

They never disobeyed the dark elves or objected to their authority ever again. They were officially given tags and collars marked ‘SLAVE’, and turned over to some dark elf seniors for personal use. They were chained and collared to the desks of the best students in upper grades, ready to serve and be used at their mistress’s whim. The dark elves would use them as footrests and even foot cleaners, getting them to lick their soles for an hour every night before sleeping. They would have to lie at the foot of the dark elves’ bed, their hands massaging and rubbing their soles and the tops of their feet until they slept. When it was study time, the dark elves’ kept them under their table with their feet on the humans’ bare backs or asses, rubbing them across their skin and taunting them for falling to temptation. The slaves never responded at all apart from accepting their fate and status. The lines which were pretty much standard for them to say were ‘Yes, Mistress,’ ‘I’m sorry, Mistress,’ ‘You are my Queen, I will do as you wish,’ ‘I am [insert dark elf’s name here]’s slave and I serve her’, and so on.

There was no free will. There was no escape. The dark elves’ methods of domination and mental torture were absolutely perfect, honed by years or decades of practice on unwilling subjects. The subjects would always be protesting or whining for the first week, refusing to do anything which they were told. After that one week, they would be grovelling at their mistress’s feet or boots every single moment, never getting off their hands and knees in their presence . They would do absolutely anything which they were told. The dark elves made sure not to make them do things which they were themselves uncomfortable with or injure their slaves, but they weren’t soft on them either. Each dark elf had her own personal slave and would take no other, and there was no interference between them or their slaves. Dark elves did not steal others’ men or allow theirs to be stolen, although sometimes a man would end up being dominated and controlled by two dark elves who were his wife and daughter. They had a practice of training their daughters using their own fathers as a subject. Any outsider might be tolerant to a wife dominating her husband or for other mamono, a husband being in charge of his wife’s orgasms, but they would certainly find it strange to have a father down at his daughter’s feet, kissing them to pledge his allegiance. Or, say a mother orc down at her son’s and husband’s leather-studded boots, licking the tops of them and begging to be put over their knee and have her bottom reddened. However, the dark elves did not have human DNA or normal human mechanisms of reproduction inside their wombs. They did have sex with men for producing daughters, of course, but the internal workings of their minds and bodies was different enough for them not to care. Incest didn’t produce any mutations or trouble for them. There was only pleasure. Pleasure in their men’s submission and the feeling of superiority they retained.

The dark elves walked behind the human students, shepherding them into the common room and cracking their whips across the floor each time they felt things were going too slow for their liking. It was enough to get them to hurry up and almost push each other over in their fear of being hit by the whips. The dark elves didn’t hit them with the whips just yet since they didn’t know the students’ preferences, but the stern expressions on their faces and their leather outfits were enough to convince the freshers that they were in enough trouble. More disobedience would just get them harsher punishments.

When all the students were inside, the dark elves walked to the front and placed their hands behind their backs, gazing at each and every student in turn. They were all of varying heights and body sizes. Some were tall, the tallest being six foot five, and the shortest was four foot nine. Their breasts varied from 32AA cups to 40EE. Their other measurements went from very flat (32-18-31) to huge, busty, mature, and extremely curvy (40-24-39). Their outfits were very similar, ranging from leather crop tops and miniskirts to latex ones. Some even had leather or latex catsuits, covering the whole of their bodies and fitting around their figures perfectly. Their boobs, wasplike waists and huge, curvy asses were completely visible as if the clothes had been painted on. Their feet were covered in high heels of different shapes and sizes. Some wore ankle straps, others had platforms, and some wore Roman gladiator heels. All of them had long, white hair flowing out behind them.

The tallest dark elf, the six foot five beauty who towered over everyone, stepped forward and cracked her whip. There was instant silence from everyone, even the other dark elves. It was clear why. The dark elf in question was an extremely intimidating personality. Her clothes left little to the imagination. She was wearing a tiny little set of ribbons running crosswise across her breasts to hide them, held up with a thin strap across her back. Her thong was so tiny that her pussy lips were peeking out of them from either side of the triangle over her crotch, and it had a tiny string around her waist to hold it up, tied at the sides. Her ass was completely bare and flawless. The two smooth, brown globes were so bouncy and jiggly they were moving even when she was still. Her breasts were really large, large enough to make the pathetic excuse of a bra she was wearing bulge outwards so much it threatened to burst off. She looked around to ensure silence in the room, and then stepped forwards.

‘Good day, freshers,’ she said. ‘Or, should I say, fresh meat, since that’s all you’ll learn to be within a few hours. And it won’t be a good day after this for you, because until you learn to take pride and joy in serving us, you’ll constantly feel humiliated and stripped of your personality, not just your clothes, which we’ve already removed from you in the mess hall. All clothes in your suitcases have already been removed and kept with us. They’ll be returned to you if you can successfully resist our training. You’ll need to escape all of us and get outside the school gates. If you do, you’re free to take everything you own and leave. If not, you obviously won’t be able to think independently long enough to leave. You’ll be collared and enslaved by at least one of us. Right now, you’ll be showed the right way to greet, serve, and remain with the mistress who’ll choose you.’ She clapped her hands.

The other dark elves came forward, leading many collared and leashed male and female slaves who were crawling forward on their hands and knees. The students started murmuring and gasping at the sight of so many housebroken people already present with the dark elves. A slight buzz of activity filled the room until the tall dark elf cracked her whip and yelled at everyone to remain silent.

‘Watch closely,’ she said, a cruel smile crossing her lips. ‘This is your first lesson.’

She nodded at the other dark elves, who were all looking at her as if waiting for permission. They sprang to action and snapped their fingers, pointing at their shoes and leather boots.

‘Greet us,’ they commanded as one.

To the freshers’ shock, the naked male and female slaves crawled to the dark elves, lowered their heads to the shoes and boots in front of them, and kissed them twice on each. They then raised their heads, looking down and keeping their heads parallel to the ground. Their mistresses grabbed their leashes firmly.

‘Kiss,’ was the next command.

The slaves lowered their heads again, puckered their lips and planted little kisses all over their Dommes’ boots, covering every square inch of them with their lips. The kissing sounds and murmurs of ‘Yes, Mistress’ filled the room.

The main dark elf raised her whip and cracked it once more. ‘Sniff those boots like the dirty perverts you are!’

The slaves began inhaling the rich scent of the leather in the boots, sniffing sounds filling the air as they smelled their mistress’s shoes. They didn’t stop kissing though. Their mistresses hadn’t told them to.

‘All right, I think they’ve showed us how much they really like those boots with their slaveboy and slavegirl lips,’ said a short, skinny dark elf with cold eyes. She was really pretty, though less on the mature and sexy side and looked like a princess with an attitude problem. ‘Let’s get them to lick our footwear!’

There were murmurs of assent from the dark elves, and commands of ‘Lick those shoes, slave’ or ‘Grovel at my feet, bootlicker’. The slaves bent down to start licking every inch of their mistress’s boots, making them shine with spit. They kept licking all over it and sniffing their footwear, their tongues repeatedly coming out to scour over their owner’s shoes and make them shine.

‘That might do for now,’ said the tall dark elf. She pointed at an overweight female fresher with red hair and a smattering of freckles. ‘YOU! Get down here and crawl to me and start with your usual greeting. You’ll be a good example to the rest of them in showing dark elves are superior!’

The girl stumbled back, stunned. ‘M-me? I-I don’t think I could do that. Please –’

She was interrupted by a whip cracking on the ground and the dark elf striding forward to bring her face very close to hers, her cold, stony gaze almost making the girl pee herself in fright.

‘You remember what you came here for, right?’ she asked coldly.

Scared stiff, the girl nods. ‘Y-Yes, mistress!’

‘You were sold here by your parents or relatives, because they couldn’t pay taxes and produce enough sustenance for themselves. You were promised food and lodging here. Who said it was for free?’

The girl stumbled backwards, though the dark elf kept moving forward with that stony expression and her gloved hand stroking her whip. ‘Y-yes, mistress, p-please forgive me. I’m sorry, I know my place, but can we please take this slow?’

The dark elf stood up and threw her whip around the girl’s neck, dragging her forwards. The girl stumbled and fell to her knees, uttering a cry of pain when they hit the floor. She sniffled and raised her head, only to have a booted foot come down on her head and force her to the ground. She squealed in pain, the side of her face pressed into the ground, and struggled to raised it. The dark elf started grinding her boot into the girl’s cheek, moving it sideways and pushing down harder with her full weight.

‘You really need to learn how to obey faster, you fat bitch,’ said the dark elf in disgust. ‘Now get going and greet me, or I’ll leave so many marks on your skin that it’ll look as if people played noughts and crosses on you. Kiss. My. Boots. Fat. Slut.’

The girl sniffled and raised her head as the dark elf took her boot off it, and looked down as the boot came down on the floor near her face. Tears filled her eyes as she leaned down and pecked the tops of each boot twice.

‘Much better, fatty,’ said the dark elf. She raised her boot to the girl’s chin and traced it along her jawline, moving from one cheek to the other. She pressed the tip of her boot into the girl’s throat, making her choke a little, and then placed it back down on the ground. She snapped her fingers. ‘Lick them. I want your tongue to cover every square inch of these boots which cost more than all of you put together, and you need to keep telling me how much you adore them because they’re that perfect. Get to it, whore.’

Sobbing, the girl lowered her head to the dark elf’s boot again and stuck out her tongue, moving it from the toe of the boot to where it ended at her shin. She kept licking along it, her head moving outwards to the outer ankle of the boot. She leaned around the dark elf’s leg and licked behind it, peppering it with a few kisses as tears streamed down her face. The floor started pooling with wetness as she kept crying, her tongue working away on her domina’s shoes. 

‘Don’t stop licking my royal feet, slave,’ said the dark elf, moving around to stand over the girl so her legs were on either side of her, standing over her back. She brought her boots to the girl’s face and used one of them to shove her head down to the floor again. She perched herself on the girl’s back and reached behind to start stroking the girl’s slit with a gloved finger. Her new ‘slave’ kept licking her boots, to terrified to resist as the other freshers watched in horror and fascination.

The dark elf stuck two fingers in the girl’s muff and started masturbating her while keeping her boots near the girl’s tongue the entire time. She would take them out and suck them occasionally, cleaning it of juices and then shoving them back in to get some more cunt juice on her glove.

A few minutes later, the dark elf gave her slave’s (literally) fat ass a hard slap, making her yelp. ‘That’s enough, cow. You’re not even worthy of licking the skin on my soles. I’ll be generous and let you worship my perfect ass to let you forget about your fat booty which no one else would touch. Do a good job or I’ll be smacking you in the cunt. I won’t hold back.’

The girl shuddered visibly and began kissing her new mistress’s boots repeatedly, apologizing. ‘Please, mistress, I swear I’ll do a good job, please don’t cunt punt me. If you let me serve you more I’ll lick your soles and suck your toes clean every time you come inside. Please use me as a footrest if you wish, I want to serve you and be humiliated by you, but please don’t hurt me.’

‘Such a radical change in attitude,’ sneered the dark elf, bending over at the waist and sticking her perfect ass out at her slave. She raised her hands, slapped her own ass, and opened her furrow, showing a smooth, clean cleft and pink asshole. She released her ass cheeks so they snapped back together, that beautiful crack formed by the half moons of her ass gleaming a dark brown. She ran a finger down her crack and slipped it into her tight asshole, thrusting it in and out for a few seconds. She took out her finger and offered it to her slave. The girl lunged forward, her eager lips wrapping around her mistress’s finger and sucking it clean. Her cheeks caved in from the effort, her head moving up and down as she struggled to taste her mistress’s beautiful ass.

‘Get to work with the lips, bitch,’ commanded her tormentor.

The girl puckered up her lips and stood up on her knees, bringing her lips to connect with her mistress’s ass. She gave it a soft kiss in the middle of one butt cheek, then moved her head to the other and kissed it gently too. She gasped and shuddered, her twat getting moist. She reached out her hands and grabbed the ass in front of her, kneading her fingers into it and starting to kiss it all over. She even kissed between the cheeks, her nose sticking between them and smelling her cleft.

‘Good girl,’ said the dark elf. ‘Now lick my ass. Not just between the cheeks. I want you to lick every inch of those sexy cheeks before you which you’re not worthy to sniff, and the furrow as well. Make my ass shine with your slavegirl spit. Start.’

The girl nodded, gasping out, ‘Yes, Mistress’ as her tongue came out and licked the dark elf’s ass from the top of her thigh to her ass cheek, stopping at her lower back. She started licking the dark elf’s big, beautiful ass for all she was worth, sneaking in a few kisses as well. Her tongue moved inwards with each lick, reaching her ass crack which she stuck her tongue and nose in and licked thoroughly, scouring the smell and taste of faint sweat and booty from there. Her nose moved in and out of that delectable butt, bumping against her asshole. Her tongue rubbed and massaged the furrow from taint to top, getting every last molecule of sweat out of it and moaning quietly when her tongue ran across the bumpy wrinkles of her pucker. She moved to the other ass cheek, licking outwards now and making that brown, soft skin gleam with a layer of spit. When she was done licking, she started kissing the dark elf’s ass again, her nose getting covered in her own drying saliva when it bumped that soft booty. She moaned as she reached a hand to her own cunt, frigging herself while worshipping the ass in front of her like it was the only reason for her existence. 

‘Good girl,’ smirked the dark elf, raising her waist. Her slave didn’t stop kissing her firm ass. She then knew this fat cunt was already broken and wouldn’t give them further trouble. She was here to become a slave to dark elf booty, and would serve dark elves on her knees at their boots. ‘Would you like your reward now, slave?’

The girl nodded while frantically kissing her new mistress’s behind. ‘Yes, please, Mistress.’

‘Stop kissing my ass and put your head on the floor,’ said the dark elf.

The girl reluctantly gave that delectable ass one last, lingering kiss, and moved her head to bow before her overlord on the floor. The dark elf cleared her throat and pushed up some spit from the back of her throat. She let it drip on the top of her boot and placed in front of her slave’s face.

‘Do you like what you see, slave?’ she said, moving the boot back and forth so her spit flowed over to the sides.

The girl nodded, staring at the dark elf’s spit on her shiny boots. ‘Yes, Mistress.’

‘Do you want some warm, sweet spit from your new mistress as a cement of our bond, dear?’

The girl nodded eagerly, her hair shaking around her face. ‘Yes, please, Mistress.’

‘Good, then lick my spit off my boot and swallow it.’

The girl instantly leaned forward and put out her tongue to touch the trail of spit flowing to the toe. She dragged her tongue along to the ankle of the boot, licking up her mistress’s spit and letting it flow around her mouth. She leaned down and slurped up some remaining spit, raising her head to show the spit in her mouth and playing with it using her tongue. She then closed her mouth and swallowed, gulping down her mistress’s saliva. She opened her mouth to show that it was clean. The dark elf patted her head and smiled in response.

‘Okay, slave, I think my boot could use some cleaning. Clean it up, it shouldn’t look like it’s been shined with spit.’

The fat girl look puzzled. ‘Um … how, Mistress?’

‘Your long, beautiful red hair, slave. You don’t mind sacrificing some of its lustre to clean my boots, do you? Get to it, slave.’ She snapped her fingers near her boots. ‘Rub your hair all over the tops of these.’

The girl hesitated for a split second, and then nodded instantly, a soft smile of deep joy and servile pleasure crossing her face. ‘Of course, mistress, whatever you want.’

She lowered her head to the dark elf’s boots and started rubbing her head all over them, using her hair to mop up the spit. She gathered her hair in one hand and rubbed it all over the boots, rubbing off the saliva and getting them to shine. She rubbed every part of the boots using her tresses, right up to the shins and their backs, and then tossed her her back over her shoulders. She leaned down and kissed the boots again, being very careful not to put spit on them, and kept kissing and showing her love for her Mistress’s footwear until a sole on her forehead shoved her off, the dark elf raising her boot and using it to press the side of her slave’s face into the ground, pressing down lightly to cave in her cheek.

‘How was it, slave?’ she asked, a victorious smile spreading over her face. 

The girl licked her lips. ‘It was like honey, mistress, the best I’ve ever tasted.’

‘Do you want some more spit to drink, slave?’

‘Please, please spit on me more, mistress. I want it. Could you do it directly this time?’

The dark elf laughed and ruffled her slave’s hair. ‘You learn fast, you spit eater. Good for you, you won’t be mistreated, since this doesn’t even count for a natural submissive bitch like you. You hear that, folks? This is how subbie you should be for us. You’ll learn fast, I hope.’

She pointed to the rest of students, who were now staring in fascination at the scenario playing out in front of them.

The dark elf looked down at the girl under her, and lifted her chin to face upwards. She pulled the girl’s jaw to make her open her mouth, and leaned over her. She pouted her lips and allowed another trail of spit to fall down into her mouth. She let the lingering trail of spit hang from her mouth while her slave was gulping it all down, and then brought her mouth down to her slavegirl. She pressed her mouth against the girl’s lips, giving her a deep, intimate kiss. The girl’s eyes opened in surprise, and then closed in bliss as she received her first kiss from her new mistress. She moaned and leaned into the kiss, raising her arms to hug the dark elf around the waist and kiss her even deeper. There was a pin-drop silence in the room while everyone enjoyed this moment of closeness between a mistress and slave.

The dark elf and her slavegirl broke the kiss, panting heavily and looking into each others’ eyes. There was a moment of silence, and then the rest of the room burst into applause, including the other dark elves. The clapping continued as the dark elf took a bow and raised her leash to the girl’s lips. She gave it a soft kiss and snuggled into her mistress’s waist, smiling at the crowd with a blush on her face.

‘That wasn’t difficult,’ said the dark elf. She leaned down and grabbed a bit of the girl’s large belly, grinning as the girl’s squeals of discomfort filled the air. She pulled a roll of belly fat forwards, making the girl giggle and gasp out that it tickled. She rolled it between her fingers. ‘Our fat cow here didn’t need much training at all, so keep applauding for her! Anyone else want a go at a dominant-submissive relationship?

The other dark elves moved forwards, mixing with the humans and propositioning them at random. The room was soon filled with cracks of whips, ara aras, and the sounds of licking and sucking. Some humans were reluctant to join the games, so they were being cornered by the dark elves who propositioned them and then being kissed deeply when there was no escape. The others were in various D/s poses according to what was comfortable for them. Some young boys were being led along by separate dark elf mistresses as if they were dogs being walked. A group of girls were being made to bark like dogs and roll over and beg, or play dead, before their mistresses spat on their faces as ‘rewards’ and made them say thank you for it. A boy with freckles and blonde hair was being made to lick his dark elf owner’s boots and thank her with each lick. Another boy was taking his mistress’s spiked heel into his mouth, sucking it and giving it occasional kisses while stating he was a boot-licking bitch after every ten sucks. A girl with small tits and a flat pancake ass was surrounded by a few dark elves, all bustier and with rounder asses, mocking her and laughing at how few assets she had to attract anyone with. They told her she would be better off kissing the trainers or sweaty gym feet of anyone she came across and being grateful for the chance that her lips would touch any part of them. Surprisingly, the girl was getting turned on from the humiliation, her moist pussy with inner lips and hairless labia puddling the floor with girlcum as she was mocked. She bowed her head to the floor after a couple of minutes when a dark elf told her she ought to be grateful for their advice, kissing the toes or shoes of each dark elf and begging them to excuse her nonexistent assets, saying she would be happy to be chained to the gym door and kiss the shoes of anyone entering or leaving while saying she was a worthless, shoe sniffing slut. If someone wanted her to take in the scent of sweaty shoes and socks, she would. She would gladly lick the sweat off those athletes’ toes and arches while begging them to cover her face in their smelly foot scent. She would gladly crawl behind one of them on a leash all over the gym floor or even outside it if they wanted her to, her head bowed to the ground and kissing their heels each time they were offered. She would be the official sweat cleaner in the gym for free since those athletes got so sweaty and uncomfortable in the gym, so it would be her duty to be their bitch and keep them in top condition. Her fantasies and confessions made the dark elves laugh their perky asses off as the all turned around and told her to start kissing them through their miniskirts and catsuits. As she kissed those leather and latex-clad rears, the dark elves discussed all of the other humiliating and degrading things they could make her do, like tie her to a urinal with a sign on her saying ‘I AM A COCKSUCKING, PUSSY EATING WHORE TO BE USED AFTER YOU’VE RELIEVED YOURSELF’.

The tall dark elf walked through the orgy around her, nodding and winking at the new state of the students who had been shitting themselves earlier. She smiled at a petite dark elf who had a boy and girl worshipping both of her shoes, one on each, with long, loving licks. She walked past a medium height, busty dark elf who had discarded her top and had two girls on either side of her, their tongues running over her erect nipples. They leaned in and started sucking on her tits together. The dark elf moaned and reached a hand down to her twat, rubbing the lips together and gasping about how much she would like a cock in her. A young man was standing a little distance from them, the veins on his neck bulging and biting his lip, moaning softly as he jerked off furiously to the sight in front of him. The dark elf was holding her whip and telling him that he wasn’t to cum without permission. If he did, the two girls beside her were to crawl to him and suck him off until he was hard again to the sight of her masturbating. The poor guy was clearly having a lot of trouble not drenching the tit-sucking bitches with his spunk, though.

The dark elf leader winked at the foursome and went on, looking at the various D/s scenes playing out in front of her. She passed a man on his knees with his face buried into his new domme’s ass, making out with her asshole and burying his tongue so deep inside it that it might never come out again. He was tasting every inch of her asshole and squeezing her cheeks, leaving red striations across them. His domme was gasping and demanding more, bending over further and further to nearly push his face out of her ass, though it wasn’t happening with the irongrip he had on it. She looked around and saw another dark elf waving frantically to her, looking worried.

She made her way over to her. The upset dark elf stood on her tiptoes as she leaned down, and her eyes widened at the bad news she heard. She tightened her mouth, looking mildly annoyed, and then drew herself up to her full height. She walked out of the room, closing the door behind her softly and drowning out the moans, gasps and shrieks from inside.

‘No one escapes or hides from Mistress Lola …’

 

************************

You were watching the whole scene in the common room from the hidden camera system you had set up a couple of days in advance before the dark elves announced a freshers’ party. 

You knew it was a stupid excuse to enslave you forever. Those cunts would get you to do some stupid rituals, and it would all be over for you. You would never realise your hopes and dreams of escaping in one piece. Your family had sold you unfairly to the school when they couldn’t afford taxes. You said it wasn’t fair.

‘Life is never fair, son,’ said you father as you were dragged away to an unknown fate.

You were chained to a carriage’s walls and brought here into this school you had never heard of. You wandered the halls alone until you found some lost souls like yourself. After making a few friends with them and the higher graders, you heard the horrifying tales of what happened to the students here. They were all broken like beasts and turned into the personal slaves of different dark elves. You had no intention of ending up like that, so you schemed to escape. You set up the hidden cameras before the party they planned to give, and you attached them to recording devices. That way you would have proof of whatever the fuck was going on. You didn’t know whom it would help, but it was better to have proof than have others say you were making tall claims.

You glanced at camera number 87. There was a tall dark elf who went by Mistress Lola walking out of the room on it. She was rumoured to be the smartest, most sadistic, and the Domme of Dommes in the school. No one could cross her or cheek her, even in a fun way, at all. You and the rest of the school was scared shitless of her. She had a way of turning the tables of anyone who even thought of using her for sharpening their repartee. Her tongue was several times more vicious than a comedian’s, and her wit was hard to match even if you were a dragon. No one had gotten away with even trying to trick her.

You rubbed your eyes wearily and glanced at the camera again. Lola appeared on camera 91 again, walking through the halls, and then turning a corner. She disappeared from view. You would need to wait until she came in sight of a camera.

Her face appeared again in camera 97, and disappeared as a door opened and closed. You suddenly noticed her face fill up camera 102, and sat back to admire it. While she was a bitch and needed to be cut in a few places to remove her attitude, she was pretty. There was no denying it. That aristocratic look, hazel eyes, sharp gaze, devastating wit, and her amazing body squeezed into a little thong and ribbon bra was the type any man would dream of. As long as the attitude went.

You stared at her face as she moved closer so her forehead and nose were filling the camera. There were some clinking noises as her frame shook a little. The sound of a bolt opening echoed around the place, and a door slammed. Then there was a crash nearby. She didn’t move from the camera. The crashing noises came again. It sounded as if someone was breaking down a door nearby. In fact, you could swear that –

Holy fucking shit.

You turned your head as the crashing noise filled the air again and the bathroom door flew off its hinges. Lola stepped inside, her gaze sweeping the bathroom, and then landing on you. A smile of pure evil crossed her face. She stepped towards you, walking towards you confidently with long strides. You leaped up and ran for the door, but her arm was in the way and you hit it like a steel bar. Gasping for breath, you made no move to protest as she lifted you up and crushed you against her.

‘Going somewhere, fresher?’ she asked mockingly.

A group of three dark elves entered the room behind her, looking around to see the source of the commotion. They laughed when they saw you struggling in Lola’s arms. 

‘Fresh meat,’ said one, cracking her whip.

‘New slave,’ said another, sending her switch whistling through the air. 

‘Bootlicker,’ smiled the third, bending over to stroke her boots. ‘Give him to me, Lola.’

Lola dropped you and moved backwards, smiling evilly. You gulped and stood your ground, terrified. What would they do to you now?

‘Tell you what,’ she said. ‘If you can fight your way past all three of us, you’re free to go. Hurry before we change our minds.’

The other three elves came and stood before you. You swallowed and put your fists up. Surely they wouldn’t let you go that easily, but you would be screwed in many ways if you stayed here. This was your only hope.

One of the dark elves charged forward with a yell, raising her whip over her head and bringing it down. You stepped aside and it hit the floor. She raised a fist to punch you, but missed when you leaned back to let it fly over your head. You swung your elbow outwards, your fist meeting her cheek. She cried out in pain and crumpled to the floor, holding her jaw and cursing.

Not bad. One down.

The other two dark elves rushed you at the same time. You ducked under their punches too, and then dropped to the ground, executing a ground level spin kick to send them flying upwards. They balanced themselves in the air though, turning downwards and flying at you with fists outstretched. You stood up and grabbed their legs, twisting them around to unbalance them. They lost their coordination and floundered in the air, their arms outstretched and struggling to find support. You stood over them and raised your hands. With a lusty yell, you brought your elbows down on their backs, sending them crashing to the ground facefirst. They hit the ground on their noses, groaning and rolling across the floor in agony. 

Just one more left.

You turned around to see Lola smirking confidently in the doorway. No way you could fight her on even terms. Perhaps you could use an ability she couldn’t block: flying.

You started running towards her, being careful to pick up speed at every step. She laughed and stepped forwards, bending over and stretching her fingers like a rugby player. You ran faster, getting closer to her as she began running at you, too. Just as you reached her, you rebounded off the wall nearest to you and flew over her head to freedom.

Freedom of the mind.

Her hand grabbed your ankle as you went over her head. You yelped and struggled, but her grip was like steel. There was no breaking it. She had also jumped to a great height to catch you. Where’d she learn that from?

She swung you around and threw you back down on the floor near her. You hit the ground with a thud, all the fight and breath going out of you. Before you could muster the energy to stand, she had landed over you, her legs splayed out on either side of your ribcage. 

‘I don’t think you can go anywhere now, dear,’ she said, moving forwards and squatting over your face. She lowered her ass to your face and began wiggling it over you without making contact, teasing you. You felt your cock rise. ‘Just kiss my ass and I’ll go easy on you. I promise. Kiss it.’

Her ass and musk shook back and forth over your face. You remained tight-lipped. No way could you let her think she’d won, You had to fight. You turned to the side and jerked your face away from any contact her ass was making on your skin.

Lola sighed. ‘Oh well, I gave you the easy way out. Here’s the hard.’

She suddenly slammed her ass into your face, covering it completely. Her ass was so huge that it fell over your forehead, nose, cheeks, and chin without any part of you showing. You let out muffled protests into her ass cheeks, but of course she didn’t listen. She started pressing her ass rhythmically on you, letting your nose and mouth slip between her crack and nuzzle her pucker. She forced her ass down on you, moving it back and forth over your face and covering it in her musk. She rubbed it over you repeatedly, making sure your nose was in the furrow each time and giving you several whiffs of her ass sweat. She kept on going in this vein for a few minutes.

After a while, she got off you and moved down to press her ass against your bare cock, shaking it back and forth between her cleft. You were also naked like the rest of the school who were human; you hadn’t managed to prevent them from stripping you of your dignity in the mess hall. She squeezed your cock between her cheeks, contracting and releasing them so you were trapped in her ass one moment and free in the next. When she got off you, you were so hard you could swing your cock around like a golf club and whack a ball to any tee. She turned over and straddled you, preparing to have your wang sink deep into her pink, delicious pussy.

‘Ready to be my slave?’ she whispered, stroking your cheek as she rested her leaking pussy on your cock.

You looked down at her brown pussy lips, covered in dew. She was dripping warm girlcum all over your hardness. You knew once she did it, you would be enslaved from the pleasure and never have a chance to escape. You would want, no, need to stay here to keep your desires to be dominated by that pussy sated. Her energy would seep into you and turn you into a submissive incubus, ready to tower at a moment’s notice to serve her and have a collar locked around your neck. You would crawl behind this bitch forever, enjoying the view of her ass and be ordered to kiss and worship it anytime, anywhere, anyplace, even in public. You would lose your mind and sanity from her body, perfect though it may be. You couldn’t allow that. You weren’t a slave yet, you could save yourself.

‘N-no …’ you gasped. ‘Please … don’t rape me … don’t enslave me …’

Mistress Lola laughed cruelly and grabbed your cock, stroking it up and down with her fingers smeared in juices. She stroked you for a while, watching you become breathless and harder than ever as your cock leaked out some drool on her hand. Grinning in triumph, she lined up your hard cock with her leaky, needy pussy and started pressing her hips downwards. You sank into her with a gasp and a cry from her, buried to the hilt in her warm, wet cunt. She raised her hips and slammed them back down on you, crying out again when you speared into her cervix. She began riding you harder than people rode a mechanical bull for free meals, her hips and ass bouncing up and down to slam into your thighs.

So much for saving yourself.

You felt your inhibitions and resistance to her will dwindling as she kept fucking you. You lay helplessly under her, her rough and bumpy ride leaving you breathless with each thrust and yet in fear of your sanity. She moaned and cried out with abandon, letting the whole school know she had caught and conquered you. You wished she wouldn’t, but you weren’t in charge anymore. She held you down by your shoulders and raped you endlessly, forcing your cock to penetrate her depths and removing your resistance to dark elves and their orders.

It didn’t take you long to climax. In a few minutes, she yowled and her nails dug into you, hot girlcum spurting out everywhere from her honeypot. You felt your cock being squeezed in a tight, muscular vice as she climaxed, and you felt your own orgasm coming to the fore. With a groan of pleasure and one last thrust into her, you climaxed too, spraying her insides with several hot jets of your hot cum, her pink walls getting coated with your hot cream and making her ride you harder in a frenzy.

When you were done, she collapsed on top of you, covering you with kisses and saying what a good slave you would be. You didn’t want to admit it, but you felt yourself bending to her will and wanting her approval more than ever. In spite of yourself, you hugged her back and said you would be happy to serve her for eternity, and you were sorry for how you attacked her friends and tried to escape. You promised to serve her friends too as their servile bootlicker too if she agreed to share you.

Her eyes lit up. ‘Do you mean that?’

You nodded. You were now serious. You couldn’t live without her strict yet loving discipline, and you almost hated yourself for trying to escape her. When she stood up, you got up in a crawling position. Leaning down, you kissed each of her boots twice and said you were sorry for mistreating her friends, trying to escape her, and not offering your submission earlier. You felt a few pats on your head, and you looked up. Mistress Lola’s eyes were shining with tears, and her eyes actually looked grateful and happy at your gift of submission. She bent over and kissed you softly on the mouth, then stood up and put her boots forward. You immediately bent down and kissed every inch of them both, putting your most loving and intimate kisses there. You then started licking her boots the way you had seen the fat girl do on the webcam, something which you had been fapping to for a while before realising what you were doing and pausing, blushing like a schoolgirl. 

Mistress Lola wiped away a few more tears coming out. ‘Good boy. My darling slave will always be here to clean my boots. Would you like that? Maybe with that servile little fat bitch I dommed in the common room? God, I loved how she crawled around with her lardass in the air for me.’

‘Yes, Mistress Lola,’ you said, licking away at her boots. ‘I would love to serve you with anyone. Just please don’t replace me.’

Mistress Lola patted your head and ‘aaaaaaww’ed. ‘You seem to be performing beyond par, slave, so I don’t think I’ll ever have a reason to replace you.

You looked up at the three friends of hers you knocked down as they approached you. You bowed to them, prostrating yourself on the floor, and then crawled to them to kiss the tops of their heels and bare feet coming out of their ankle straps twice.

‘I’m sorry I hurt you, mistresses,’ you said, kissing every square inch of their footwear as you grovelled before them. You kissed the feet and shoes of each mistress as you apologized to her. ‘Please forgive me, mistress, mistress, and mistress.’ You kissed all around the last dark elf’s shoe to the heel, down the spike, and pressed your lips to the strap attaching it to her foot, kissing down it to her sexy toes. The dark elves giggled a little at your humble submission, or rather a pathetic one, but fell silent and bit their lips as they contemplated you. ‘I won’t do it again, mistresses, I will live to serve you, cook for you, kiss your footwear as and when you please, and lick them clean for eternity. I also want to be made to worship your asses as often as possible so I can smell them regularly. Would you please dominate me with your asses as much as you want?’

The dark elves look at each other and grin widely. Clearly, they’re all dirty buttsluts, wanting an adoring pair of lips and a wet tongue on their ass cheeks or stuck between their cracks all the time. They all turn around and unzip their skirts, pulling their panties down to their knees and bending over for you.

‘Show us that you mean it, slave,’ said one of the dark elves. ‘Kiss our asses. Worship them.’

You immediately crawled forward, giving her ass a soft kiss on one cheek, then the other. You crawled over to the second dark elf’s ass adjacent to her, leaning in to breathe the smell of her butt and making her giggle. You kiss her on both cheeks as well, feeling your cock harden to the point of becoming a steel bar with two wrecking balls hanging below. You’re about to burst. Crawling to the last dark elf, you lean forward to stick your nose in her ass crack and rub it up and down, getting her smell into your nostrils. You take your face out of her bum and kiss her ass cheeks gently as well, nuzzling into her bottom like it was a lover you had lost.

You heard a snap of fingers. You turned around to see Mistress Lola standing there like royalty, her hands in the air and her fingers in the snapping position. She looks really beautiful, you have to admit. You could never see yourself serving anyone other than her. She turned around, bent over at the waist, and pointed to her own ass. 

‘Come here and kiss my ass too, slave,’ she said, tapping her crack with a finger. ‘But first, make your three new mistresses feel good. Lick their ass cheeks and clefts, and then come here.’

You sprung into action, licking and worshipping each and every inch of the three dark elves’ glorious buttocks and sticking your tongue between the gaps in their ass cheeks. You took turns sticking your tongue deep into each of their buttholes, making them gasp and shiver with the delicious feeling of a wet tongue thrashing around in their asses. You then turned around to see Mistress Lola’s ass.

You saw a vision of beauty in front of you. Mistress Lola was bent over, her ravishing, kissable ass cheeks completely open for you and ready to eat. You crawled to her, unable to tear your eyes from the sight of those delicious, bossy buttocks in front of you demanding worship. You planted a gentle kiss on each of them, smack dab in the middle, moving back to admire the sight of those shaky globes of jelly flesh in front of you. You then dived in to begin your ass worship of the royal Mistress Lola.

You licked and kissed every part of her butt, moaning into it as you pressed your face hard inside her crack. You even left a few love bites on it in your excitement, your hard cock begging you to fuck something with it. You became so horny you thrust your hips in the air, worshipping Mistress Lola’s muscular buttocks. Desperate for release, you fucked the air, your tongue licking that ass from one cheek to another and diving between them as if you were licking a plate with the best custard you had ever tasted clean. Mistress Lola’s ass was custard to you now.

‘Oooooo’, moaned you new Mistress. ‘Does my slave love his owner’s ass so much? Do you want to propose to it? Wouldn’t you like to have that ass in your bed each and every day so you could kiss it goodnight? Tell me.’

‘Yes … Mistress … Lola,’ you gasped, your hips thrusting away and your horniness clouding everything. ‘I … love … your … ass … and … everything … about … it.’ You took a deep breath, rubbing your face into those cheeks, and then took it out. ‘I want to be a slave to your ass and feet forever and take care of them like we were spouses. Can I please show my loyalty to your feet and bum?’

The dark elves were almost beside each other with laughter, though not Mistress Lola. She smiled and patted your cheek. ‘If that’s what you want, slave. Kiss my ass and feet again and say you love them, then pledge your allegiance.’

She turned around and slapped her own ass. You immediately kissed one cheek and said, ‘I love this ass.’ You kissed the other cheek, your hand now working on your swollen cock, ready to climax again. ‘I want it with me forever, and I want to kiss it goodnight when I sleep, and good morning when I wake up.’ You leaned down and kissed her right boot from the toe to the ankle. ‘I love these feet and want to caress them forever.’ You kissed the other boot from the shin to her toes, kissing the spots where all five of her toes would be. ‘And I want it to be in my mouth like a lover’s tongue would, so I can kiss it deeper than any other person I know and show it the respect it deserves.’

Mistress Lola was masturbating so hard at your words it seemed her pussy would be raw and sore for a week. ‘Do you mean that, slave?’

‘Yes, Mistress Lola!’ you gasped. ‘I want your feet and ass, I need them, I can’t live without them! Please let me cum to them and mark my servitude!’

‘Such a good boy,’ she gasped, her fingers abusing her pussy. ‘I love your corrected attitude, darling. Cum for Mistress Lola. Cum for her big, beautiful sexy ass. Cum for her soft feet and soles, thinking of them wiggling over your cock, ready to give you the best footjob you’ve ever had. Cum as you dream of erupting all over my sexy feet and drenching my thighs and calves with your manmilk since you love them so much!’

‘I’m going to cum, Mistress Lola!’

‘Right on my boots, baby. Cum for them while you’re kissing my ass!’

You lean forward and start placing kisses all over her bare, soft bum while you’re jerking off like a fanatic. Your cock could fall off in this, but you don’t care. You just want to cum to her sexy ass and feet.

Release came to you like a volcano gone rogue. You cried out and gave yourself a few hard, final pumps, your hips thrusting away and aimed at her boots. Hot spunk erupted from the tip of your cock, covering her leather boots in white stuff and shooting across the floor, too. You pumped and grunted, your lips glued to Mistress Lola’s soft ass cheeks, kissing every inch of them with all the love and worship you could muster. You kissed up and down her cleft as you erupted your firehose over her boots. Her boots turned almost completely white with the amount of semen you ejaculated in your excitement. You gasped as you moved your hips, your cum slowing to a trickle and some final shots on the heel.

You collapsed into Mistress Lola’s ass, exhausted from two consecutive orgasms without a break. That shouldn’t even have been possible. It must be their energy affecting you. You grabbed her hips and groped her thighs, leaving softer, gentler kisses on her ass cheeks to show your appreciation of her chocolate tush.

‘Did my slave like that?’ asked Mistress Lola, raising her fingers to her mouth to suck them clean. Guess she’d had a really good orgasm too, if you looked at the huge wet puddle on the floor.

You gasped, trying to catch your breath. ‘Yeh, yeh, yes, Mistress lo, lo, Lola.’

‘Good boy.’ Her hand moved to pat your head gently. ‘You want to do this again, don’t you?’

‘Yes, Mistress,’ you panted, planting a big, heartfelt kiss on her ass crack. ‘I want to do this everyday. Forever and ever. I can never stop thinking of your large, beautiful ass in front of me like it is now.’ You gave it another kiss.

Mistress Lola giggled like a schoolgirl and turned around, pushing your face into her pussy. ‘Well, since that was so heartfelt, you will have it. You may have my ass and feet anytime you want, and now even my pussy. You can service it with your tongue regularly anytime you like without asking. How is your reward, slave?’

‘Magnificent, mistress,’ you said, leaning into her pussy to kiss it tenderly on the slit. You then gave it a few slow, long licks across the labia. ‘I … I think I may want to do it again now. May I?’

Mistress Lola laughed and nodded, her hand in your hair, stroking it towards the back. ‘Such a horny little boy, always ready to worship Mistress. I think it’s what I will love about you, slave.’

‘What about us?’ asked one of the dark elves from the trio. ‘Do we get to use him too?’

‘Of course, dears, of course,’ said Mistress Lola, beckoning them closer as her fingers pressed your head into her pussy. ‘You can watch him pleasure me to orgasm again with his tongue in my pussy for a while now. Slave, use your tongue to make me climax all over your face. I want every inch of your face to be dripping in my femcum, so start!

You smiled as you leaned in to breathe your mistress’s sweet honeypot, and then stuck out your tongue to start licking it gently while the other three dark elves watched you. You had found your place in this world, and it was under Mistress Lola. She was the one who had sought you, conquered you, taken you, and made you enjoy it. She deserved this victory.

After all, not every schoolgirl is submissive and with pigtails.

 

The End


End file.
